Buffy Summers : The Sorceress Stone
by jlpkat100
Summary: Harry Potter story line....Buffy the vampire slayer characters might be a Buffy Spike pairing later...but im not sure! tell me what you think! My first story!
1. The Girl Who Lived

**AN: **The Buffy characters are the Harry Potter characters...if you know what i mean!!

Summary: basically the same as the Harry Potter movies...just little different i guess.

**AN: T**he characters you think i would put somewhere might end up different...if you want to know why just ask!!

**AN: **Also slight changes with the characters...example the character for Harry Potter is obviously Buffy Summers...see what i mean??...Harry is a boy while Buffy is obviously a girl

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE BUFFY CHARACTERS AND SOME OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS...(if any Harry Potter characters show up, actually there probably will but yeah)...AND I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER PLOT LINE!! The Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and all those lucky people...also Harry Potter belongs to someone else...i just don't know who!!

**AN: **This is my first story...the other story on my user page was NOT written by me...but my friend!!

**AN: **sorry bout all these AN...please if you guys could tell me your reading and if you could give me criticism to improve my writing!!

**AN:** just to make myself happy the Mrs. Summers in this story isn't Joyce...fyi...She's the same name as in the movie...and Mr. Summers name is James like in the movie.

**AN: **sorry but i don't know how to spell the spells...lol

I'm pretty sure there's more...i just can't think of it at the moment!!

Buffy Summers

The Sorceress Stone

It was night. Night. What exactly is night? Night is when children go into there beds and dream about rainbows and ponies. Night is when the sun goes down and teenagers come out of there house to party and hang out with there friends. Night is when most adults settle down with there spouse and wait for there next day of work to appear. Well that's what night was to ordinary people. Unfortunately the Summers family wasn't ordinary. No, the Summers family was anything but ordinary.

Revello Drive was quiet that night. The birds sleep. The cats were asleep on their silky pillows. Dogs weren't awake to bark at cars that drove by.

Tonight was the perfect night for the shadow of night to lurk on the street. Slowly a cloaked figure stepped out of the trees and walked up the path to the current family at 1630 Revello Drive. Looking around the shadow noticed a couple of lights in the house signaling at least someone was up.

"Alahamora" The creature whispered in a husky voice while flicking his wrist.

The creature heard a click letting the wizard know he successfully unlocked his victims house. Slowly the newly painted white door opened without a sound. Apparently the hinges were greased as well, making the shadows task simpler. Silently the hooded figure crept into the entrance. Looking around was a comfy home. White carpet with tanned couches filled the living room to his left. He looked to his right and saw what looked to be a dining room. Wooden chairs and a table occupied the middle of the room. In the back he saw a book shelfed used to hold very few books, instead it held more pictures and glass decorations. In front of the figure were to paths he could of taken. One was a hallway that led to the kitchen. And the other were the stairs leading him to where he knew the parents were saying goodnight to there 1 month old child. Oblivious to the world around them, and apparently in there home.

The figure walked up the stairs without moments hesitation of looking in the kitchen. He reached the top of the steps and glanced to his right. Noticing to his right a large room which appeared to be the master bedroom.

The figure stepped into the room. It held a king size bed covered in a burgundy colored bed sheets. In front of the bed stood a T.V. Much like the one in the living room downstairs. It looked to be about a 36' screen standing in a lightly colored entertainment set.

If he were good he would of considered living in a house like built and arranged like this. Unfortunately he was swayed to the dark side. Living in a castle surrounded by spider webs and minions who didn't understand the meaning "Get the job done, and get it done right!"

He was sealing this mission once and for all after useless attempts for the death.

He was in this room for one reason and one reason only. James Summers was standing with his back turned looking out at the midnight blue sky searching for a star. But none were in his line of view.

"James Summers" the creature breathed. Sliding his tounge to just the right position so each "s" in his name was hung in the air just moments longer than the rest.

James, having heard a snake-like sound whisper his name, turned just in time to see a bright lime green light flash his direction.

Lily turned back to the door. Cautiously she but her new born into her white painted crib. Lily covered her daughter in a pink blanket surrounded by a white lace. Pulling a stuffed pig she receive when she was younger off the painted white shelf and gave it to a smiling little girl.

After hearing footsteps that where sounding larger than James she pulled a stick out of her sleeve. Most people would she a neatly carved stick with beautifully crafted designs circling certain parts of the stick.

She was scared of what was coming. Sure she was one of the most powerful witches to retire. But like everyone else, she was afraid of what was to come. Only two things scared her. One being right beside her smiling without a care of what going on to her. While the other, she had a sick feeling was just beyond that door.

Turning her back for a second she looked at her baby and smiled. "I love you Buffy. I will always love you."

She turned back to the door to wait for the intruder. Of coarse, she was too late. There he was standing not two yards away from her was Lord Voldemort.

She was going to attach him, but she was a little slow. He already had the words spoken and a lime green flashed at her too.

Moving her shoulder to glimpse at Buffy she was hit and on the ground before she could look away.

Then, Voldemort stalked toward the crib and stared at the little girl looking back at him.

Lord Voldemort whispered one of the deadly curses at the girl, only to be torn away from the child before him and slammed down to the ground. The only difference was Voldemort wasn't in the Summers Residence, but in his own.

He couldn't believe it. An innocent little girl managed to survive dead at the hands of the lord.

"NNNOOOOOO!!" The evil creature yelled into the night.

Outside of Private Drive sat a gray stripped tabby. Her eyes never leaving the house just across the street from her. The a flash to her left and she looked at the elderly man pulling the power from the lights to his own possession.

Then she started to walk. A tingly feeling went through her body as everything around her started to look the right size.

"Professor. Do we have to leave her at these people? Their monsters. I can't imagine what they might do to her."

" Yes Joyce, their the only family she has. I wish we didn't, but I'm sorry. Giles should be here with her in a few moments." The two professors looked to one another when a street motorcycle sounded in the air.

In the air a motorcycle was flying toward them. The engine blaring into the night as the rider skidded to a stop just along side the two professors.

"Angel" the rider acknowledged, "Joyce" nodding to her as well.

"Good work Rupert" Angel greeted. He was soon handed a pink bundle. He looked at the blanket. "Buffy" was stitched along the corner. "I'm sorry Buffy."

Laying the bundle with a note saying who she was, the three wizards left toward the school.

**AN: **sooo how was the first chapter...tell me what you think please...especially if i should continue...cause you know i could always stop and i know some people don't like that...me for example...so please tell me how im doing!!


	2. Strange Occureneces

**AN:** I'm bored so im updating!!! And sorry for the chapter being short couldn't think of more and i finally got i a review so i was updating like i said i would if i get a review and i don't want that person waiting too long.

_**Disclaimer:**_ i don't own any of the Buffy and Harry Potter characters (the ones that show up) or the Harry Potter story line!!! They belong to their rightful owners!!!

**Review: **Please????

**Chapter 2:** Strange Occurrences

Buffy's Uncle – Snyder – walked from the kitchen to the hallway connecting to it. Carelessly he bang on the rugged up door under the stairs.

"Get up! NOW!" Snyder yelled into the door.

"Uggh" Buffy moaned. Sitting up Buffy picked up her broken black rimmed glasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose.

_Thump, thump, thump _Buffy heard her cousin Harmony running down the stairs....but then she turned around and started running back up again until she was half way up.

"Wake up Summers, where going to the zoo!" Harmony yelled while jumping up and down sending dirt falling down into Buffy's' face. Then Harmony ran off again down the stairs.

As Buffy started leaving the closet she was shoved back in by her obnoxious cousin.

_Why did I get stuck living with this family? _Buffy's heart thought.

Buffy walked out of the closet again and picked up the mail just inside the door. Skimming through it's contents she noticed and parchment envelope with a weird stamp addressed to her. Walking into the kitchen she observed the envelope when Harmony snatched it out of her hands.

"Buffy got a letter. How come Buffy got a letter, she doesn't have any friends?" Harmony's high pitched voice rang.

"Let me see that!" Mr. Snyder demanded "Hmm...suspicious, well she wont ever know." Tearing the paper carelessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly later as they family and Buffy headed out to minivan Mr. Snyder yanked Buffy's arm "Don't do anything stupid" he spat.

Letting go they both got into the car.

Driving to the zoo was quiet. Snyder was driving while his wife - Mrs. Snyder - was reading a book and Harmony was reading some fashion magazine. Buffy just looked out the window.

Slowly the car pulled to a stop at the red light. Buffy saw a woman. It was strange. She had on a silky white gown and her blonde hair glistened in the sun. The woman just stood there and looked at Buffy. Then she started to talk. It would of been hard to understand her since the windows were rolled up, but instead Buffy heard her very clear.

"Soon my child. Your time will come" Then the lady vanished into the wind and all Buffy's could see were beggars and old beat up cars.

Almost everyday that week Buffy received multiple letters in the mail each day, but never got to read them.

Buffy thought she was crazy because she could of sworn she kept seeing birds delivering the letters. But of coarse she kept that information to herself.

Saturday, January 19, the family were in the woods camping. They set up the tent and made a fire, or at least they would of if they didn't leave all that work for Buffy.

Once she was finished she took a hike around the woods when she heard it, footsteps. Frantically she looked around, searching for something anything to calm her nerves as to what she might find. Turning around again she ran into something hard and fell back. While looking up from the ground she saw him. A man with gray hair and thin rimmed wire glasses. His clothes were a little off for someone to be camping in the woods, his sweater looked to be knitted in the early 1900's and his shirt underneath was neatly ironed and not a hint of twigs or grass on them. It almost reminded someone of a librarian.

Then he spoke, and if you didn't think he was a librarian already his voice confirmed it, he was English. "Hello Buffy, I'm Mr. Giles. I'm here to inform you of your destiny."

"Destiny?" Buffy squeaked.

"Oh dear lord, have you not been informed I was coming?"

"What?"

"Good heavens, the letters we sent you. Those were invitations to Sunnydale A School of Magic for Witches and Wizards."

"N-no sir, I wasn't able to read them" Buffy replied while getting up from the dirt.

"Well it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."


	3. What He Said Was True

What He Said Was True

"Well it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."

Buffy just sat there dumbfounded. _What did he say earlier? Witches and Wizards? Was this man insane? Or maybe I'm dreaming, yeah that's it, I'm defiantly dreaming._

"Yes what I said earlier was true, Witches and Wizards are very real. No, I am not insane, No, you are defiantly not dreaming." Giles replied to her thoughts.

Buffy was perplexed. He responded to her thoughts, HER THOUGHTS. How does someone do that, It's impossible. First he comes here and tells her about Witches and Wizards being real and then he reads her mind. _Oh, geez, I need to sit down._

"Look I know your confused and you don't want to believe me, but you have to understand. You are special. You belong in a world where magic exists and you can come to together with people just like you. You live in a world where people believe that witches and wizards are a world of fantasy. Please understand that you can become what others can't" Giles stated.

"Okayyy, so what if I don't come with you?" Buffy asked.

"Well it would be your choice of coarse. You just have to understand that you can't go around telling people about us. You'll live with the burden of knowing but not being able to tell."

"Oh"

"But if you do come with us, you can talk and learn about magic all you want."

"Am I able practice magic here?"

"Sort of. You can practice magic here, but it's against school rules because you don't have the schools magic to protect you frombeing sensed from demons." Giles answered.

"WAIT! Demons are real as well?"

"Well of coarse you silly bint." Buffy was a little taken back. "Sorry Buffy it's just it seemed like common sense. Witches and wizards don't just exist. They need a balance, something so the world isn't ruled by good. Just like there's Wizards so Demons don't overpower the world."

Buffy seemed to take everything he said into consideration.

"BUFFY!!!" Harmony screeched a few trees away.

"Well it looks like I have to go. I'm going to leave you with the information about the school and I want you to call me about your decision. I assume you are going to accept my offer unless you don't want to get away from here and when you do we can go shopping for your supplies." With that final statement Giles left in to midst of the air.

"Wait, Giles, you said you were going to leave me with the information, where is it?" _Uggh, sometimes adults could be so confusing._

"BUFFY" Harmony screeched again.

"Alright already, I'm coming." She seriously considered going to that school if she didn't have to live with this family anymore.

Harmony was by the pond when she found her.

"Buffy I want you to go roll out my sleeping bag and get all the bugs out of there for me, please." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and if she didn't do it Harmony would tell Uncle Snyder and she'd get the beating of her life.

Buffy left to go get the sleeping bag when she remembered something. _If I'm a witch, doesn't that mean I can do spells?  
_  
Buffy slowly turned around to go find a good spot behind a rock and some trees. She knelt down and gazed across the pond to Harmony. Her cousin was perched on a rock and looking down on the fish underneath the surface. _I wonder what would happened if the rock suddenly became slippery._

As if on command slimy green moss grew on the grass around Harmony. Being too slippery to save herself, Harmony's hand didn't catch on to the top of the boulder and she slid into the sparkling water. The water wasn't silent and it rippled everywhere. The fish scurried out of the enormous object that was submerged underwater. Harmony came up after a few seconds drenched in water. Her mascara was running down her face and her clothes clung to her every undeveloped body. Harmony was only a year older than Buffy so her 12 year old body didn't have much shaped as it would if she was older.

Buffy snickered at the sight of Harmony being anything but perfect hair and stylish clothes. Harmony yelled and her face was all red and hot tempered. Buffy knew she would be in trouble if her Uncle caught her so she ran up the hill and a few yards away from the trail. She saw her Aunt and Uncle running toward the pond and hid behind a bush. When they were out of sight she went about half a mile from camp so they didn't suspect her when she wasn't at the camp when they left but she was when they got back._  
_


	4. Too Easy

Too Easy

It was a few minutes after her ungodly godparents left when Buffy decided to head back to her tent. She unzipped the forest colored tent and crawled in. She was going through her stuff looking for the candy she smuggled in when the corner of parchment paper caught her eye. She toke the paper that read:

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_I assume you found this paper while looking for your chocolate bar. You know those things can make you sick if you eat to many of them? Well I guess I shouldn't be talking considering I'm addicted to those things as well. Anyways, on to the matter at hand, I discussed earlier with the information of Sunnydale. If you wish to enroll at this school please contact me. All you have to do is ask._

_Sincerely,  
Mr. Giles_

None of that explains why how to contact him. And how did he even get here. I wasn't gone that long was I. Must be one of his unexplained tricks. 

Buffy was about to take a bit of her Hershey's when she got an earful shriek of noise from outside followed by a roar of her name being called. She stepped out into the fresh air only to get a handful of Harmony. Her face stung from where her hand slapped her cheek.

"Buffy Anne Summers" Uncle Snyder yelled "What in God's name did you do to my daughter?"

"I don't know why your yelling at me in God's name, you don't even go to church!" Buffy retorted.

Snyder rushed over to Buffy and grabbed hold of her shirt.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Your just like your mother. Always had a witty comment for every little thing someone said. We were happy when your parents went and got killed by magic!" That comment triggered confusion in Buffy.

"You told me they died in a car crash?"

"Yeah, well, if you didn't believe every little thing your parents said maybe you would know a thing or two. Your just like them. Now I'm going to put you back in you little tent and your not going to come out of there for the rest of this vacation. If you want to see daylight ever again your going to think about how you treated Harmony. Got it?" Then Snyder pushed Buffy back into the tent and left her there.

Buffy was furious. How do they know it was even her? Did they not look at the rock? It was covered in green, slimy, gross moss. Harmony could of just been stupid enough to get on it and slip. She's just enough air headed to do something like that.

Uggh, Buffy hated her life. She got blamed for everything. When they were little Buffy was reading a good book and Harmony ran around the house with scissors and just happened to trip on the corner of the couch that she punctured a pillow with the sharp object. And you know what? Buffy got blamed. She was sent to her room under the stairs for a week. They didn't believe her when she told them she didn't do anything. Not like they should, Buffy did think that Harmony should trip. They just didn't have to know that.

Okay all this thinking was making Buffy even more mad. She seriously didn't want to live with this family anymore. All she had to do was find out how to contact Giles. She reread the letter. She was completely and utterly dumbfounded. He said he would leave her with information on how to contact him and all she found was squat. She looked around some more for maybe yet another letter. She found nothing. She was becoming even more frustrated than she already was.

"Giles where are you?" She muttered.

Then all of a sudden she was out of her tent and back by the trees where she was earlier.

"Huh? That was weird." Buffy looked around. She still found nothing.

She cranked her head around when the snap of a dead twig sounded in the cold, dim, night air.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" Something was watching her. She just knew it. She felt his eyes watching her. A chill raced down her spine. She tried not to let him see her scared like she was, but she couldn't help it. She was beyond scared. Was he a wizard like Giles said or maybe he was something else. Maybe there was more to the mystical world than Giles was letting on.

She strained her eyes to see past the thick barrier of trees. Guarded by deep green leaves and pitch black night air surrounded her.

A ice cold hand set on her shoulder. Was he a demon? Or Wizard? Or something worse? She didn't want to look. If he was going to kill her, do it now. She didn't want the last thing she sees to be her attackers face. Just kill her already, what was he waiting for?

"Buffy?" The creature said.

Wait. What?

She recognized that voice.

"Giles. What are you doing here? You scared me half to death. Don't do that again?" Buffy yelled.

"Truly sorry. I didn't realize that calling me here would scare you. You should of expected me." Giles laughed.

"Uggh. Does everyone at Sunnydale act like you?" Buffy complained.

"Everyone lives with a different personality. I highly doubt it."

"You don't know?"

"Well it's not like I talk with most of them. They all see me as 'A Stuffy British Librarian Who's Never Going to Get Shagged'. I'll have them know that I got around in my time. I was one of those guys who-"

"ENOUGH! I really don't want to hear it. That's just something 11 year old minds like mine don't need or want to hear. Even when I'm 25 I still really won't want to hear it. I called you, even though you weren't specific as to how, to tell you that I have excepted the invitation to Sunnydale."

"Bloody hell. Excuse me for my language. But bloody hell it took you long enough. I suppose you want to pack you stuff before-"

"NO! No, I don't I just want to go. It just means I have to go back there and I really don't."

"Oh well okay. Shall we get going then. We have quite a lot of stuff to get you with very little time to do it." It was a statement not a question. Giles was certain if he let her think about it anymore she might change her mind. Although she seemed very persistent. So maybe he could, but he wasn't going to risk it. "Just hold on and we'll be there shortly"

Then he pulled out a stick. Wasn't much but Buffy's seen enough movies she had a pretty good idea as to what that 'Stick' was.

With a flick of his wand and a few magic words, not abra-cadabra, they were being pulled. A thick wind gust around them. They were pulled upwards and there feet left the cold, muddy ground. Buffy cranked her head up. What she saw amazed her. Swirling white lights flew around the sea foam circle. She couldn't distract her eyes away from the glow. She was astonished. She's never seen anything like it.

Then pulled into the portal they were gone.


End file.
